La Normalidad
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Capitulo III, pero muy cortito! Perdon!
1. CapituloI

22:00hs

Estados Unidos, Bayville

Casa de la hermandad de mutantes.

Lance y Fred jugaban un partido de poker, Wanda y su hermano Pietro discutian y Toad se dedicaba a cazar moscas mientras miraba embobado a la chica de la casa. Era una noche tranquila en la que los jóvenes mutantes no tenian ningunos planes de atacar a nadie, simplemente se comportaban como cinco adolescentes un viernes a la noche.

Ningun plan, ninguna salida un mente y con la horrible perpectiva de quedarse toda la noche encerradas en "La madriguera" como Logan le habia apodado a su nuevo hogar, las jóvenes x men se aburrían escuchando un horrible rap vestigios de una apuesta con Evan.

-Kiiiiit –dijo Rogue con una arrastrada vos muy inusual en ella posiblemente por el aburrimiento-¿a dónde vamos a ir esta noche?

-Ya te dije que estamos castigadas todo el mes por perseguir a ese tarado de ojos rojos-respondio fastidiada la aludida mientras se ponia el pijama

-Vamos Kity, ¿siempre haces todo lo que te dicen?-la retó Marie

-Asi estamos por no hacerlo, ¡castigadas!-exclamó Sombras dando una clara indirecta que Rogue no atendió

Pietro Maximoff cansado de discutir con su melliza ayudaba a Fred–sin poderes-según el, en su quinta derrota contra Lance, una muy desconfiada Wanda se bañaba mientras Toad y un pequeño charco de baba le observaban desde un pequeño agujero que habia en la puerta, era la decima vez que lo hacia y aseguraba que esta vez no se dejaría atrapar como las anteriores nueve pasadas.

Los chicos esperaban ansiosamente que tocaran las 00:00,si eso es posible, para ir a dar la usual vuelta de los viernes.

Mientras Lance seguia vapuleando a los ocasionales compañeros ya sin ganas de triunfo, y pensando irremediablemente en Kitty, se escucho desde arriba un grito de dolor, claramente salido de la boca de Toad. Pietro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acusando y gritándole de todo menos lindo a su compañero, mientras su hermana alegaba que sabia defenderse sola y que no lo necesitaba. El joven Maximoff se quedo muy dolido por las frases hirientes de su melliza, pero fiel a su estilo no dijo nada y bajo arrastrando a Sapo por la remera.

-Y, que hacemos?, pregunto Lance una vez Wanda ya estaba abajo cambiada, y mirándolos con expectativa. Lance, al ser el dueño del auto poseía cierto poder que ni siquiera Pietro, que ahora era el supuesto líder podía tener.

-No se, que quieren, que salgamos a dar una vuelta?. Pregunto con aire aburrido.

-Que te parece...

-¿Qué si?

-Hay Lance, no te hagas el tarado. Protestó Scarlet Witch.

-Podemos ir nosotros solos. Soñó el voz alta Toad.

Los Maximoff se limitaron a mandarle una mirada tajante, ambos, al entender lo que habian hecho se miraron comprensivos, y sonrieron, dejando un poco los rencores atrás.

Pietro sonrio, si algo odiaba era pelearse con su hermana. La miro, estaba muy bonita, y sintio ganas de protegerla contra todos, si para eso era necesario pelearse con Magneto, lo haria. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, tan rápidamente que nadie lo noto. La verdad, que esta nueva "paternidad" con Magneto le gustaba, aunque también lo asustaba y en cierta forma se sentía perdido, y sin saber que hacer.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Parecía que Lance por fin había accedido a ir y a llevarlos.

Llegaron a la puerta del boliche que solían ir, y la gente que ya se amontonaba para entrar al verlos y reconocerlos se abrió, como si tuvieran una peste, mascullo Pietro entre dientes, pero la verdad, los pequeños gestos de discriminación son muy dolorosos cuantos tienes dulces 18, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los chicos fieles a su estilo, hicieron caso omiso y se pusieron en la fila como personas comunes. En seguida, Pietro se empezó a fastidiar y, rompiendo la promesa de no usar poderes, comenzó a ir del principio al final de la fila, como un descocido, rapido, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta que Lance lo paro haciéndole una traba. La mitad de la gente que estaba esperando se empezó a reír mientras el joven mutie se levantaba con la cara roja de indignación. Miro a Lance furioso, que le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia, y cuando se acerco lo suficiente le dijo: Te dije que pararas.

Wanda se reía por lo bajo mirando a su hermano ser retado como un nene chiquito. Miro alrededor, todos la parecian mirar con odio, y con terror. Ojala Summer estuviera aca, por un segundo, tan rapido como los segundos de su acelerado hermano se habia imaginado a un Scott agarrandola de la cintura, mientras su mellizo y la pelirroja estupida los miraban con celos. Sonrio ilusamente, eso nunca iba a pasar, a lo sumo, Scott la consideraria algun dia como la prima pequeña y la pelirroja no era ninguna estupida, era una mutante muy poderosa, y su hermano...Bueno, su hermano si iba a tener celos de cualquiera que la agarrara a ella de la cintura.

Lo miro cariñosamente, ya un par de chicas comunes, homo sapiens, diria su padre, lo miraban con ganas. La verdad que era lindo Pietro, y con ese cuerpito tan flaquito, la ropa le quedaba como pintada. Se habia puesto una camiseta verde claro y arriba, según ordenes de ella misma, se puso una remera verde oscuro. Un gorrito negro le tapaba su "horrible" pelo, para no hacerlo quedar como un foquito, según sus propias palabras.

Sonrío Pietro, sintiendo las miradas en él, lo malo que era un mutante, y a las chicas, por mas atractivo que les pareciera, no se animaban a acercarse. "A ver si se contagian".

Entraron, después de un rato bastante largo. La gorrita negra habia surtido efecto, y Pietro parecia un mutante normal y corriente. Vaya paradoja. Empezaron a bailar todos juntitos, casi sin moverse y casi sin tocarse. Fred y Toad se instalaron en la barra y Lance enseguida se prendio un cigarrillo. Wanda lo miro asombrada, pero no se animo a decir nada, a veces Lance parecia tan grande, y tan distante...

Pietro sin poder quedarse tranquilo saco a bailar a una chica, que al principio se quedo asombrada, pero después, al verle la famosa pinta Maximoff acepto. Lance los miraba a todos desde un costado. Cerro los ojos y miro para arriba, ojala Kitty estuviera con él. ¿Cómo Pietro era capaz de olvidarse de todas las novias que habia tenido, de la noche a la mañana? Tendría que ver con su gen mutante, seguramente.

-Dale Scott, por favor... Kitty le lanzo una mirada mas que coqueta que Jean desaprobo desde el otro lado de la mesa con un sonoro chasquido.

-Kitty, ni te gastes. Le respondio el aludido sin siquiera levantar la mirada del partido.

Sombras hizo pucherito, mientras Kurt se babeaba en un rincón.

Rogue seguia protestando.

-Chicas, consiganse alguien mayor de 18 y van lo mas tranquilas. Le respondio el joven Summer riéndose de su propio chiste. Era mas que sabido que los unicos que cumplian ese requisito en la mansión eran Jean y èl. Y Jean no se iba a pelear con el solo por darle un gusto a esas dos niñas creidas y caprichosas. ¿Logan, tal vez?, no, ni pensarlo. ¿Henry? Estaba ocupado con Ororo. ¿Ororo? Estaba ocupada con Henry. Nadie, definitivamente habia sido un error perseguir a los de la Hermandad.

Tocaron la puerta, y todos dieron un salto ya que estaban tan callados y el ambiente tan cortante que nadie hablaba.

Rogue fue a atender pateando el piso. En la puerta estaba ni mas ni menos que Remy LeBeau.

-Bonjour, o bonnights, dijo con voz suave y gruesa, (tipo un tal Molleker de Lujan).

Rogue respondio con un frio: -¿Qué haces aca?

Aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo y las fantasias mas locas empezaban a formarse en su perturbada cabecita mirando aquellos ojos tan particulares.

-¿Solo vine a invitagte a paseag mon amour, es algo muy gago de pedig un viegnes a la noche? Sonrió con una sonrisa tan sexy que Rogue, si hubiera sido Kitty se habria hundido un par de metros bajo tierra.

-¿Quien es, Rogue? Pregunto Scott desde el improvisado living donde ahora tenian la tele.

-Solo Remy. Just do it. Just Remy.

-Eh, ¿que fogma de tgatag a un candidato es esa, cheri? Asi te vas a quedag sola, lo que segia algo muy lamentable.

La miro de arriba abajo y Rogue pensó que se iba a desmayar en ese instante.

-¿Quien? Volvio a preguntar Scott que no habia quedado muy convencido con la respuesta.

Pero de repente escucharon un atronador grito de gooooool, que al parecer habia sido del equipo por el que los X-Men hinchaban ya que el cuestionario quedo en la nada.

-¿y cheri? Es vegdad que tengo toda la noche, pego, paga que mantenegme en vilo, ante una gotunda negativa. Añandió dramáticamente.

Marie lo miro, de una que moria por salir a bailar, a cualquier cosa con ese chico little sex bomb, pero por otro lado...Se estaba comportando como una cualquiera, como una chica que siempre habia criticado. Ni siquiera lo conocia a este mutie y aunque lo conociera...Era un chico de Magneto, alguien que mas de una vez le habia traido problemas.

-No puedo, fue lo máximo que pudo decir.

Remy hizo un pucherito muy parecido al que Kitty le habia hecho a Scott, pero a opinión de Rogue, a él le quedaba muy tentador...

-¿Quién? Volvio a preguntar Scott esta vez parándose y acercándose a la puerta.


	2. Capitulo II

HOLA, GRACIAS a **Sara Fénix Black**, ya nos bajamos el fic de tu amiga, cuando lo leamos te contamos, y le dejamos un review a ella. Este capy va dedicado a vos, por seguirnos siempre, en cualquier historia. Gracias de nuevo.

**Anonymous:** Gracias por tu review!! Es verdad que Kurt y Rogue se cuidan mutuamente, pero nosotras vemos que se quieren mas como hermanos, pero bueno, cada uno a su manera. ¿No?

Te comentamos que parte desde el final de la tercera temporada. Exactamente después desde Stuff of the Villans. Aunque todavía no contamos lo de Wanda por ejemplo, el "La Bruja, el Sapo y el Armario" que ella se amiga con Magneto. Tampoco contamos lo de Jean y Scott en "Sin salida", ya que en el capitulo siguiente no siguen siendo novios, es mas, pareciera que no cambio nada. En fin, tampoco contamos mucho lo de Kurt y Amanda en "La Bruja...", pero básicamente estamos por ahí, ja ja. Nos enredamos un poquito explicando, no?, ja ja ja. Gracias por tu review. Un besote!

**Rinoa-LeBeau:** que lindo apellido, eh, tenes suerte...Vimos tus fics, pero son demasiado tristones para nuestro gusto, pero bueno vamos a leerlos y dejarte un rr. Gracias por el review y por el apoyo!!! Aca, mi hermana tambien ama a Remy, (¿por qué no lo pusieron en las películas???) y Rogue...bueno, es la pareja ideal. Esperemos que tambien te guste este chapy.

CAPITULO II

En el boliche las cosas no iban tan bien como las chicas lo imaginaban, si no que cada

vez estaban peores. Algún homo sapiens inepto le había avisado al dueño de Factory,

resulta que este no los hizo salir, pero si les prohibió la consumición, cosa que enfureció

mucho a Fred y Toad.

La cosa se puso fea; llegó la policía y luego de algunas represiones terminaron todos en

la comisaría.

¿A quien llamo? Preguntó un alterado Pietro, el hecho de no poder desplazarse

mas de una superficie de no más de 4x4m y sin ningún indicio de libertad lo ponía

bastante nervioso.

Hacia rato que el oficial le había concedido el derecho de hacer una llamada y aun no se

ponían de acuerdo, Toad aseguraba que lo mejor seria llamar a Mystique, Pietro a su

papá aunque sin el consentimiento de su hermana, Lance aconsejaba que mejor y más

seguro era llamar a los X-men, y Fred simplemente decía que usaran sus poderes para

irse de allí de una maldita vez.

Finalmente Pietro se había salido con la suya y esperaba muerto de vergüenza que su

padre contestara el teléfono:

-"_el teléfono al que usted..."-_

Quicksilver maldijo y se tanteo el bolsillo del jean, sabia que en algún lado su padre le

había dado _otro_ numero en donde encontrarlo; si, alli estaba, desarrugo el pequeño

papel y marcó...

Scott llegó a la puerta y al ver al intruso los ojos se le agrandaron de la sorpresa, aunque

nadie lo notó, abrió la boca para protestar cuando una mano se la tapó.

-¿Gambit? preguntó Jean también sorprendida y hasta enojada, había ido a ponerle

paños fríos a la situación, aunque no se esperaba tal difícil reto.

-Cheri- Respondió el seductoramente -¿Puedo ayudagte en algo?

-No-dijo firmemente la vos de Rogue – Andate Remy.

Tanta confianza por parte dela chica de mechones no hizo sino empeorar la situación;

Scott chistó ya visiblemente enojado y Jean puso una cara de "bué".

Y cuando cualquier respuesta por parte del Cajún podía desatar una pequeña catástrofe,

el simple sonido del teléfono calmó la tensa situación casi inaguantable; Remy sé

disculpo alejándose levemente para atender y los X- men se metieron para adentro de la

casa con los demás.

-¿Oui?

-¿Oui? Volvió a preguntar Pietro con sorpresa.¿Desde cuando su padre hablaba

francés?. Un segundo, (una milésima sí hablamos del joven Maximoff), ¿francés?.

-¿LeBeau?, asoció bastante dolido y con un leve destello de celos en su pregunta.

-Paga segvigle mesie Maximoff.

Pietro tomo esto como una burla, no sabia muy bien porque, pero le molestaba de

sobremanera tener que pedirle un favor a ese francesito creído.

Pero no le quedaba otra:

-Necesitaría hablar con mi papá. Dijo primero, como buscando una salida, de la que

sabia que no iba a llegar a nada.

-No se encuentga en este momento, mon ami, ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito que...me vengas a buscar a la comisaría. Remarcó la **r** lo mas que puso como

para mostrarle al otro mutie como se pronuncian las palabras.

Remy no pareció darse por enterado, pero su voz cambio de seductora y canchera a fría

y algo distante.

-¿A la comisagia Pietgo? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?

-Nada que te importe, podes venir vos, o podes buscarlo a _mi_ papá.

La perspectiva de pasar a buscar a un grupo de adolescentes marginados por la

comisaría no era una idea que sedujera mucho al joven LeBeau. Sin embargo, tenia que

hacer buena letra con Magneto, y a fin de cuentas era su hijo, tenia que ayudarlo.

-Veo lo que puedo haceg pequeño Pietgo. Conta conmigo.

Y corto. Dejando a un Quicksilver muy fastidioso con el tubo en la mano, y la mirada

acusadora del oficial en la cara.

-¿Y?¿Te va a ayudar tu papá? Pregunto Wanda con voz burlona, claramente sabiendo la

respuesta.

-Me va ayudar Remy. Contesto Pietro evasivamente, sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Lance levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta, pero Pietro prefirió ignorarlo y se volvió a

sentar donde el guardia le indicaba con movimientos mas que bruscos.

Ya sabía que a Lance, a ninguno en realidad, le caía bien el famoso Gambit, pero había

sido la única solución. O tal vez...No quería admitirlo, pero capaz hubiera sido mejor

dejar el orgullo de lado y llamarlos a los X-men, el sabia que no los iban a dejar en

banda, y eso era lo peor. Ellos eran buenas personas, por mas defectos que les buscaran.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche Remy LeBeau toco la puerta en la Mansión

de los X-Men.

Pero esta vez fue un enojado y mal dispuesto Scott Summer el que lo atendió en vez de

una "arisca" Rogue, haciéndose la difícil.

-Necesito su ayuda.

Scott, por segunda vez en la noche, también abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero nadie lo

noto.

-¿Te podes calmar Pietro? Wanda trataba en vano de tranquilizar a su inquieto hermano.

-En serio Pietro, terminala. La ayudo secamente Lance, mirando a Quicksilver con

dureza.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña sección, donde lo único que había eran dos camas

marineras, muy sucias y muy frías, en todo sentido.

Los policías pasaban constantemente y no dejaban de reírse y burlarse.

Miraban a Wanda lascivamente ante los ojos de odio de Pietro, que se sentía tan

frustrado y humillado que si no hubiera sido él se le habrían caído un par de lágrimas de

angustia.

Hasta que por fin, escucharon el tan ansiado:

-Muties, levántense, los vinieron a buscar.

Pietro salió lo mas lento que pudo pese a su poder esperando encontrarse con su papá,

rogando que no se enojara mucho, o que no viniera abrazado del francesito. Pero se

sorprendió muchísimo al reconocer a los lideres de los X-Men.

Jean los miraba con algo parecido a ternura y compasión, mientras que Scott tenia una

expresión tan clara de odio que Pietro dudo en quedarse esperando otra mejor solución.

Mientras los X-Men firmaban unos papeles, Remy miraba desde la puerta. No tenia

ninguna intención de volver a entrar a esos lugares donde tan mal la había pasado.

Total, si Grey y Summer lo estaban haciendo bien solos.

Fueron pasando para la salida, Wanda sonriéndole a Scott, Fred y Toad medio dormidos

después de tanto tomar y Lance con su indiferencia habitual transformada en bronca al

tener que ser su declarado enemigo el que lo ayudara.

Salieron al aire libre. Se sentía tan diferente ahí afuera. Hacia frío y el viento enseguida

los hizo temblar. Cuando terminaron se juntaron en una desprolija ronda, y Scott,

asumiendo su habitual papel fue el que hablo:

-Bueno, no tengo nada para decirles, empezó.

-Aparte no sos quien. Agrego Lance con decididas ganas de pelear.

Scott prefirió pasar por el alto el comentario enfrente de unos policías que estarían mas

que contentos de tener una excusa para encerrarlos. Aparte, estaba Jean, y no quería que

ella se enojara con él por su mal temperamento.

-Callate Lance, que si no fuera por Scott, estaríamos ahí dentro. Salto Wanda.

-Vos porque estas caliente con él querida.

Se hizo un silencio horrendo. En el que nadie quería decir nada, ni siquiera Jean, que se

había quedado muda mirando a la melliza Maximoff, ni siquiera Pietro que miraba con

odio a su amigo...

Scott, que se había puesto tan colorado como el pelo de Jean se quedó también sin saber

muy bien que decir, pero finalmente:

-¿Quieren que los llevemos a su casa?

Los de la Hermandad se negaron. No querían tener que deberles mas cosas a ese par de

niños ricos y aristocráticos.

Wanda estaba pálida, las palabras de Lance, aunque ciertas, le habían dolido muchísimo

y tenia los ojos brillantes de la vergüenza que le había producido aquel comentario.

Pietro no podía creer que Lance hubiera sido tan perverso con su hermana, pero no

podía dejar de darle la razón. Empezaron a arrastrar a Toad y Fred, con mucho trabajo

hasta salir de ese funesto lugar.

-¿Nos tomamos un gemis? Pregunto Remy con los labios morados del frío.

-No tenemos plata. Dijo Pietro sintiendo la pálida cara llenarse de color por lo que había

admitido delante del francés.

-¿Pego paga que esta Remy?

-¿Para demostrarle a Pietro que su papá te prefiere?. Lance no estaba dispuesto a

quedarse sin pelear solo porque el prolijito de Summer no se había animado.

Remy abrió los ojos oscuros.

-¿Cómo podes decig semejante pavada?

Lance se encogió de hombros, -me pareció nomás.

Y ahí, en ese preciso momento, se acordó de su jeep, que había quedado en el

estacionamiento del boliche. Tenemos que ir para allá. Sí o sí.

Scott y Jean volvieron muy callados a la mansión, mientras se preguntaban si lo que

habían hecho estaba bien, y se miraban regularmente.

Rogue los esperaba ansiosa para saber el resultado y como había ido todo. Al parecer

bien, ya que Jean y Scott llegaron y se veían en perfecto estado. La saludaron muy

cortésmente y cada uno a su cama, hasta que el joven Summer le dijo con voz que no

admitía replica:

-¿Tenés un minuto Rogue?

A pesar de la obstinación de Lance por volver a buscar su auto, fue una de las peores

cosas que podrían haber hecho. Los alrededores de Factory estaban llenos de chongos

borrachos que estaban esperando la menor ocasión para pelearse y mostrarle a

cualquiera que se cruzara sus flamantes navajas.

Lo mas discretamente posible, los chicos de la hermandad y Remy se fueron acercando

al vehículo. Wanda que se había quedado rezagado pensando aun en lo dicho por Lance,

pronto se vio rodeada de unos 5 vagos que le decían todo tipo de cosas y se le acercaban

lentamente, la morocha sabia que no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, ella sola podía

con cuanto bicho se le cruzara, si hasta una vez había derrotado ella sola a todos los X-

men...

-Hola mi amor- dijo uno, el que estaba mas cerca, a decir verdad bastante cerca.

¿Qué hacia? Se pregunto Wanda, ¿Valía la pena armar tanto alboroto por solo por ser

orgullosa y no pedir una ayuda menos drástica? No, definitivamente no.

¿Remy o Pietro? Seguramente el cajún tendría mas experiencia en estos asuntos y la

cosa no duraría mucho, pero si lo llamaba a el estaría haciendo con su hermano lo

mismo que le hacia Magneto.

-¡¡Pieeetro!! Gritó mientras trataba de alejar a uno con los brazos.

En menos de segundos un orgulloso Pietro estaba allí peleando y discutiendo con los

pibes al rescate de su querida hermana. Luego de algunas piñas para los mas pesados y

unas burlas de "¿Qué pasa no pueden alcanzarme?" para los portadores de navajas ,

ambos Maximoff estaban subidos al Jeep de Lance rumbo a casa.

COMO YA TENEMOS PREPARADO EL OTRO CAPY NO LAS VAMOS HACER ESPERAR MUCHO. BSS, AGUS Y MOONY


	3. Capitulo III

Hola a todos!!! Gracias, mil gracias por seguir nuestro fic. La verdad que no esperábamos que gustara, pero igual lo hicimos porque hay tan pocos en comparación a los que hay de Harry!!! No Rynoa?.

Bueno, este capitulo, va dedicado a todos ustedes, los que nos dejaron su review. Los dejamos con la contestación y después, sin mas cháchara con la continuación de la historia.

Pd: Alguno de ustedes es de Argentina? Besitos, Agus y Moony

**Rynoa: **Gracias por seguirnos en estos dos chapys y por poner tanto entusiasmo! De Remy y Rogue ya va a ver, lo que pasa que es como si se estuvieran conociendo, pero tranquila, que pronto va llegar, y con una sorpresa, te lo prometemos!!

Un beso.

**Ruby: **Tu fic esta muy bueno too!! Solo que es triste, pero ahí esta su encanto, que hubiera sido de Shakespeare sin sus tragedias?? No??. Bueno, nos hiciste reir con el comentario, gracias por leerlo y esperamos que te guste la continuación, BSS.

**Loconexion: **Nos volvemos a encontrar! Vos escribias ese re lindo de Kitty-Lance-Toad, no?. Gracias por dejarnos el rr, esperamos que te guste. Besos bonaerenses.

**perdon, va a ser muy corto porque me equivoque en algo,jajaj**

CAPITULO III.

-¿Qué queres? Empezó Rogue de mala gana, todo lo que habia pasado y encima el

pesado de Scott con discursos inútiles.

-Primero, un buen trato- puntualizo Cyclops- despues que me digas 'exactamente' cual

es tu 'relacion' con LeBeau

Marie, que ya se lo veia venir y que no tenia ganas de dar ningun tipo de explicación

dijo simplemente

-Ninguna-. Y dio media vuelta.

Pero Scott, siendo Scott, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y como ya no le

quedaba otra opcion, optó por el plan B, 'la perorata fatídica'

-Pero Rogue, ese chico no te conviene, no es que yo me meta, pero es uno de los malos,

juega del lado de Magneto, ¡Magneto Rogue!, ese chico estuvo preso, ¡es un ladrón!,

¿No le vista la cara? Es un fascineroso, quien sabe las cosas que hizo, y las que te puede

hacer, Rogue, entendeme, yo te quiero, y busco-

-Lo mejor para mi ¿No?- termino ella- Scott, nos tenes hartos a todos con ese papel de

hermano mayor cuida e insoportable, te estas pasando de la raya, dejanos en paz, ya

somos grandes y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones , yo se lo que me conviene

y no, eh...cumplí tu papel con Alex, no con nosotros...o por lo menos no conmigo.

Buenas noches.


End file.
